


thirsty hungry full

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, It's about time i uploaded my rarepair here, Lucilla - Freeform, Nohrians are Vampires, They like to succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla needs to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirsty hungry full

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tomblr

Lucina had been summoned to Camilla’s quarters, which was a bit frightening, considering the circumstances. Camilla hadn’t left her room for a while, not even at Elise’s request. The young vampire herself had fetched Lucina, who hurried to Camilla’s room with the utmost urgency.

When she got there, the door was closed and locked. She jiggled the knob for a while, before hearing a click, telling her that the door had been unlocked from the inside. Lucina opened it, and by the time she had pushed it all the way open, Camilla was already back in her bed.

“Lady Camilla?” Lucina whispered, afraid of speaking too loud. “Are you feeling ill? I can call for Elise so she can heal you, if need be.”

“This isn’t an ailment that simple medicines or staves can cure, my dear,” Camilla said. Her voice lacked its usual happy purr, instead replaced by a low, shaky hum of danger.

Lucina slowly walked over to the bed, daring to lean in to look at Camilla closely. She gasped quietly when she saw Camilla’s face, her color completely drained. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, and her eyes were glassy and dull. If Lucina didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought that Camilla was… _no, I can’t think like that! It has to be something else!_  “Camilla,” Lucina said worriedly, “Camilla, what’s wrong?”

“There’s been a lull in blood manufacturing,” Camilla informed. “Mages aren’t able to find what they need to make it here, so they’re traveling to Hoshido to gather herbs, and they won’t be back for a week, and animals aren’t enough…my feeding cycle is off, so while everyone else is feeling fine, I need to feed…soon…”

Camilla’s energy seemed to be dwindling with every word, something that scared Lucina to the bone. Camilla’s eyes were slipping shut. Whether temporary or permanent sleep moved her to shut her eyes, Lucina didn’t know. “Don’t worry,” Lucina shouted, shaking Camilla awake. “I have some for you, right here.”

Lucina began to pull at her collar, trying to expose her neck quickly. However, Camilla weakly cried out, “No! No, I can’t drink from you. What if I take too much?”

“You won’t, I’m sure of it…” Lucina began taking her shirt off, but stopped in her tracks as a looming thought came upon her. “ _I_  won’t be turned into a vampire…right?”

“Not unless I chose to convert you, I-oh, Lucina, I can’t do this…”

“But you’ll die if you don’t,” Lucina argued. “Who else are you willing to drink from?”

“Nobody,” Camilla stated. Lucina sighed and tossed her shirt aside, and Camilla sat in silence, her brow slightly furrowed. Lucina’s heart was racing, and she kept worrying that she wasn’t moving fast enough. “Lucina.”

The blue-haired princess quickly said, “I’m not stopping!”

“I know you won’t, dear,” Camilla laughed. Lucina cringed at the wispy quality of it. “But I don’t want to hurt you too much. Perhaps I should drink from your thigh instead.”

Lucina blushed, her bra and stomach fully exposed. “My…thigh?”

“Yes. I can numb you a bit with my venom, or I can just bite you in a softer place. The flesh is more cushy on your thigh, so it’ll hurt a bit less when I sink my teeth in.”

“I guess that makes sense…let’s not use the venom,” Lucina said. A minimal amount of pain was ideal, but she didn’t want any venom inside of her. She tugged her pants off, far beyond worrying about Camilla seeing her half-naked. She helped Camilla into a sitting position, then pulled them both back to lay upside down on the bed, their heads near the foot. “Alright. Here we go.”

Camilla remained silent, giving Lucina a worried look before slowly crawling down Lucina’s body. Despite the nature of the situation, Lucina couldn’t conjure up any sensual emotions at all. She was sure she would feel quite embarrassed about Camilla seeing her in lingerie later, though…

Finally, Camilla’s head was between her legs, both of Camilla’s hands feeling up Lucina’s right thigh. Lucina shifted, but then stilled, not able to look at Camilla. Her hands were so cold, oh-so cold. When Camilla finally settled on a spot and leaned in, Lucina could feel her breath on her leg, and it was icy cold. Lucina shivered, but started squirming even more when she felt Camilla’s teeth sinking into her flesh.

Lucina gasped and shook, her hands diving into Camilla’s hair. The penetration was little more than a prick, but it was the sucking feeling that caught Lucina off-guard. Each pulse of Camilla’s mouth echoed in Lucina’s brain and heart, a _thunk, thunk, thunk_  rattling her brain. The ceiling started to look a bit distorted after a couple of minutes of Camilla sucking, but Lucina couldn’t conjure up the energy to whine or moan. 

Instead, she sat in silence, trying to wait until Camilla was finished. After a while, Camilla’s breath started to feel warmer, as well as her hands. Then, a little _pop_  told Lucina that Camilla had pulled her fangs out. 

Lucina stayed laying down on the bed, feeling like she was pinned. Her head shifted just enough to see the wound on her inner thigh closing up as if it were never there. 

“Oh, at last, Lucina! Thank you so much, sweetie,” Camilla chirped excitedly. Lucina watched as Camilla licked her lips, completely silent. The room was still spinning. 

Camilla’s face twisted into an alarmed expression, and Lucina quickly said, “I’m fine, Camilla…just a little dizzy…”

“That-that’s normal,” Camilla chuckled, although she didn’t sound that sure. “Everything’s fine.”

Lucina reached up and felt Camilla’s face, sighing in relief when she felt the warmth of Camilla’s skin. The wyvern rider no longer wore a hallowed expression, and her cheeks were gorgeous and slightly rounded just as they were before. She donned a pretty blush. 

Lucina slowly sat up, trying to steady her breath and vision. Camilla wrapped her arms around Lucina and whispered, “Thank you. This should be enough to last me until blood is being made again.”

Nodding, Lucina smiled. “Any time, but, Camilla…may I sleep here for a bit? I feel oh-so tired…”

“That’s normal, too,” Camilla said quickly, sounding as giddy as ever. “Of course you can sleep here. I think I’ll sleep, too…ah, you’re such a sweet girl. Thank you! I’d kiss you, if I didn’t have…you know. Your blood, ahaha~! But that’s fine. I’ll kiss you later!”

Lucina nodded again as Camilla gently turned her around so that her head was at the head of the bed, fluffing the pillows beneath her. Lucina’s body still thrummed with the remnants of that pulsing sensation. Camilla soon laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them. 

Deep down inside, Lucina wondered if Camilla would ever need to feed from her again…


End file.
